Dragozou
|jname=ドラゴゾウ |jtrans=Dragozou |img=???.png |cap=No artwork available |typen=1 |type1=Dragon |species=Neutral |ht1= 1'10" |ht2=0.6 |wt1=15.0 |wt2=6.8 |abilityn=1 |ability1= DragonHeart |groupn=2 |group1=Dragon |group2= Ground |cycles= 121 |exp= 667 |evn=0 |evat=0 |exp100= 1,000,000 |male= 50 |female= 50 |color= Blue |catch= 45 |hab= Rare |body= 06 |gen=}} , known as the Neutral Pokemon, is an incredibly rare Dragon-type Pokemon created by Kagimizu. Biology Physiology Dragozou's have sleek, stream-lined heads, which end in three wide "horns", with the borders covered in orange scales. They have two simply-designed arms with 5 claws on each. The hands are covered in orange scales from the wrist up. Dragozou's have small, round bodies with orange underbellies. Dragozou's legs and feet are shaped much like a Bagon's, but do not end in two digits. The front half of their feet are covered in orange scales. Dragozou's have long tails, also tipped in orange. Most of their body is blue-green, excluding their notoriously indestructible bright orange scales, and have small, green eyes. Gender Differences None. Special Abilities Behaviour Dragozous, like other Dragon-types, are powerful and often difficult to control. They are quite prideful in their abilities, and aren't afraid of fighting, even if the odds are against them. Dragozous have a natural and mutual animousity with their evolution Dragadow, and have the natural ability to sense and find Dragadows. While prideful, Dragozous are able to cooperate quite well, usually living in small localized packs. However, a well-tamed Dragozou, or one that has bonded with their Trainer, is extremely loyal and obediant to their Trainer and the Trainer's allies, pushing well beyond their limits for them. If a Trainer is abusive however, Dragozou's will be quite bitter and difficult, only obeying their Trainer is physically forced to do so. Habitat Dragozous are extremely rare and difficult to come by. However, they can still be found in a variety of locations, such as mountains and forests. Due to their powerful digestive systems, Dragozous can also be drawn to human environments for food, on some occasions even sneaking into trash cans or garbage dumps, though they rarely cause trouble if left alone. Diet Dragozous are omnivorous, eating both a variety of plants and berries as well as hunting, using their surprising strength to take down Pokemon that are a variety of sizes. Dragozous are also capable of scavenging food, having extremely durable digestive systems, which allow them to devour even human garbage. In a domestic environment, Dragozous take a rather large amount of food to satisfy, but aren't the least bit picky. Unfortunately, this can lead them to rummage through refridgerators or garbage cans for food. Data Pokédex entries *''These small Pokemon become stronger as their battles drag on. Their orange scales, representing their offensive and defensive power, are said to be indestructible.'' Game locations Stats Type effectiveness Moveset By Leveling Up By Tutoring *Headbutt *Twister *AncientPower *Draco Meteor *Aqua Tail *Earth Power *Fire Punch *Heat Wave *Ice Punch *Iron Defense *Iron Head *Outrage *Snore *Sucker Punch *ThunderPunch *Uproar *Zen Headbutt *Heal Bell *Low Kick *Pain Split By TM/HM |100|15}} |100|20}} |100|20}} Egg Moves Evolution Dragozou evolves through the use of a Shadow Heart into Dragadow. Category:Kagimizu's Fanfics Category:Pokémon